After
by Brady618
Summary: Percy trys to fond and see if Annabeths is really dead after 13 years
1. I Go Back

Percy Jackson After

Percy's POV

he was right in front of me what was I supposed to do I could not kill him all I could do was take him with me and that is one mistake I made and I should have killed Luke as soon as I saw him but I just could not. 13 years latter I could see her Grover it is like she is still her who you woke me up in the middle of the nite on my only day off and you have not even told me who you were talking about (Percy: Me and Grover are roommates but most of the time he is saving kinds and taking them to camp so most of the time I do not see him that often) Annabeth.

Suddenly his eyes open wildly like he knows something he can't tell me or as he seed "I know nothing don't look at me."

Percy ignores what Grover seed and that he tells Grover he has to go looking for him and all of a sudden Grover gets this wise idea that he could come to camp I mean it hase been 13 years and you are now 29 I think you should go every one wants to meat you Percy goes on to say "you know what I think I will that will be were I start my search for Annabeth."

1 week later "Percy hurry up we are going to miss it" "Ok Grover I am coming calm down" as Percy loads the bags in to the cab he feels pain going back to camp because that is were he was told that Annabeth was dead and it hurry so much to think that she could be dead but Percy thought it his self that she would never die and if she did I would no if it was true.

When Grover seed stop here he thought that it was weird becaue we were getting off in the middle of the woods but he did not complain cause he saw all the money that we gave him.

As me and Grover walk up the hill I instantly go to the big house to see if Chiron is still there and if he is and not asleep to tell all of the campers to meet him for a bon fire as they start I wait for a few minutes and the I am called down to the stage (really it was Grover telling me to go out there) the minute that I stepped out there I could see every one stop talking and the salience was broken after one of the campers started to clap and chant my name and I never like the attention but this felt good for a change.

Chapter two will be coming out 5/9/2019 started 5/8/2019


	2. I Think I know Her

I walked around and all I could think about was Annabeth and how they must have lied to me she was not dead she could not be dead I had to know for sure.

I snuck out of camp before any one could see me I was on my way to New York to see what I could find around there about what had happened to Annabeth so there was only one thing I could do.

Ok time to come clean I know we're like is I have crept him because I thought when I went to go and look for Annabeth he would come in handy on we're I should start.

So I walk up to the cabin in the middle of the night and I unlock the dooor and see him right there on the clutch reading something I seed more like I yelled LUKE WERE IS SHE Percy pleas I don't know who you are talking about Percy say Annabeth Luke's face froze Percy all I can tell you is she is in an apartment building near yours and I am sorry for what I did to her what did you do to her when you find her you will know what.

Annabeths POV

I started to drive home after being told that I was fired and telling Thalia that I needed to find a new job.

Percy's POV

So the next day after my talk with Luke I hade to go to work before I started to try and find her. I work at this school teaching history and the and elective class The Greek gods and like mr.b or Chiron I hade a day we're I would have every one come and then I would bring my sword and show them bacicaly what the demigods hade to fight off.

Annabeths POV

So I hade to get a new job and I have been unemployed for a week after being fiered and all I have left now is to go work at some school.

Percy's POV

I walk in to my class room and my mortal best friend come around the corner and says (bye the way his name is Rich) did you here about the new girl. I ran into her while she was in the lounge she's hot. Rich as that all you think of 97.7% of the time it is.

Percy's has to go down stars to go and use the copy machine and sees the new girl so has long blond curly hair and Percy thinks to him self that she looks so familiar so not wanting to run in to any body he did not want it to he went back to his class rim and waited for the bell.

Annabeths POV

So I go to my new job as a elective teach teaching about architecture and then a science teacher. So during the morning I go to make some copy's of a work sheat because believe it or not I have tough before. Any way I go to make some copy's and I can't help but feel that there is some one looking over me but I don't want to turn back becaue I don't want to run into him I mean I know that it most likely is not him but I did not want to take any chances.

Chapter finished 5/9/2019 chapter 3 will come out 5/10/2019

Authors note

I am think about making the chapters longer but only releasing them every other day so I release one on 5/10 and the. Don't releas another one till 5/12 don't know if I should but if I sart dosing that you know why.


	3. I Make My Move

I Make My Move

Percy POV

I wake up early so I can grade the papers for my Greek history class that I have been rejecting becaue all that I can think about is wow that mysterious woman is.

So I have spent the last the last hour and a half grading all of these papers and I have no energy for the day.

So after falling asleep for my lunch all I want to do is go home have a cup of coffee watch some tv then go to bed and I walk down the stairs and walk down the ELA hall and when I turn the corner I run right in to her at first I have no idea who it is but something about her feels familiar but I was to worried about picking up the papers that I dropped.

She say "I am sorry let me help you" "no I don't need help you should be getting going" "no I insist" so she starts to help when she hands me my papers are eyes met.

For what felt like for ever was only 1 minute and I know who she was she quickly walks away before I can even get out her name.

The next day I come and the same thing happens but this time I say "Annabeth" she stops and says no "Annabeth" I repeat and she say quietly "yes" we're have you been it has been 13 years all most yelling it for the hole world to here.

I know that she would not want to talk so I seed this week end meat me at the Coffey shop a block away from the school at 12 on Sunday.

The weekend roles around and she came sitting in the both just to the side off me. I have one million questions I know but I can't answer them all right now I don't have enfough time ok well me and you can met up when ever is good for you how about later today that works fine for me.

Annabeths POV

I go home quickly and get ready applying very little make up to make me self look good and Thalia came home and I tell her that I am going to go see Percy she sees what I thought you were never going to if you ever found him you were going to tell him the lie we made up and more importunately you saw PERCY I know I will answer all your questions when I get back from seeing him but help me find a good outfit for gust see a friend but not to friendly ok.

Finished chapter 5/10/2019 next chapter come 5/11/2019


	4. Finally

Finially

The week end roles around and after the coffe she told me to meet her back there at 2 so for the rest of the day till i go back i sitt down and try on different things that will make me look good but not to good for being just friends.

Two comes around and we meet at the coffe shop and sit egsactly were we sat before.

Annabeths POV

I sit down and it feels great just to feel him any were close to me like when we sat at the lake at camp but he could never no the truth about me

So he asks what and we're have I been for the last 13 years I tell him that after he left a f ew days later I wake up on the ship but it docked some were I have no where where I was but I got off the ship and I run some family finds me on the side of the road and help me and feed me but I run away and go back to camp to look for you becaue I forgot little things but one of them was up and I hade a dream where I was the happyest I was ever and I was sitting bye the lake talking to a boy and when I went back to camp I remembered it was you.

Percy's POV

Ok well it has gotten late I gues I will see you tomorrow.

Annabeths POV

I gues so


End file.
